


Late Night Conversation

by Amariahellcat



Series: Watcher Alina [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deadfire Spoilers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Tekēhu Romance Spoilers, Wizard Watcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: They’ve been travelling together for some time, and Tekēhu is ready to bridge the topic - he only hopes his Watcher is what she seems.
Relationships: Tekēhu/The Watcher
Series: Watcher Alina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Pillars fic before I disappear into BG3 because that’s my ‘hey I found a job yay!’ present to myself haha. Spoilers for the beginning of Tekēhu’s romance! ♥

It is evening in Neketaka - darkness wrapping around the palace like a warm blanket and the lights seeming ever brighter within the halls.

Tekēhu pads quickly down the hallway, unaccosted by the guards standing watch as he heads for the room situated at the furthest corner of the guest wing - earning the barest of curious glances and knowing smirks.

Queen Onekaza had bid the Watcher’s group stay the night, given the journey they had just returned from - _‘You have shown, once more, to be a steadfast ally. The least I can do is offer you shelter for a night.’_ \- and had them led to their rooms.

Edér and Aloth were sharing a room in the middle, while Serafen was shown the one to the right.

Tekēhu had been given his own room at the very end of the hall, and the Watcher her own at the furthest corner - done on purpose? Perhaps. But his only concern, at the moment, is the burning need to speak to the Captain.

They’ve shared dances and drinks, saved each other’s lives a number of times - and he still carries the feather she’d gifted him, tucked securely into the woven leather of his belt, a memento he wears with pride.

And the brush of her hair over his arm, the barest touch of her hand against his, has lingered endlessly.

Soon enough and all too soon, he finds himself at her door, giving it a rap with his knuckles before he can question himself more.

There’s some muffled shuffling from within, and then her voice calls “Who is it?”

“None other but your handsome fish, Captain!”

Silence falls, and then quiet footsteps, the door pulling open a moment later to reveal Alina - still dressed, missing only the golden collar she’s taken to wearing, and his eyes dip unabashedly to the pale skin of her throat before returning to her face.

“Tekēhu. Is everything alright?” she looks surprised, concerned, but not unpleased.

“Everything is well, I say. Might I have a word?”

Alina’s brow lifts, but she steps back to open the door wider for him with a quiet nod.

“Come in - I’m not ready for bed yet, anyways. Company is appreciated.”

She looks tired as she says this, closing and locking the door with a tiny _click_ , and that distracts him from his original thoughts as he turns to her with a frown.

“Ekera, are you well? You look tired, Captain.”

“Not sleeping well, but I’m fine.” he must be giving her a look, because she smiles, “I promise, Tekēhu. Now, what did you want to talk about?”

Reminded of his intentions, he clears his throat, keeping a careful eye on her as she moves about the room. “You came to the Deadfire for your own reasons… the problems of others, they must be noisy obstacles by comparison? We both know the burden of being looked to as a source of hope. What say?”

Alina seems to consider his words, lips pursed as she takes a moment to sort through paperwork on her borrowed desk. Then she sighs, shrugging a shoulder. “It can be trying, at times - I never intended to be what I am. But I don’t make light of it, either. I realize people are just looking for something - _someone_ \- to guide them.”

Tekēhu can’t help a quiet snort, crossing his arms. “Ha. Then you have the distinction of being more generous than Ngati’s chosen.”

“Only sometimes.” she murmurs, turning to give him a small smirk.

That makes him bark out a laugh, startled and delighted. Then he sighs, grinning as he locks eyes with her, hands on his hips as he tests the waters.

Alina’s eyes are a deep, swirling amber - a sharp contrast to the paleness of her skin and white of her hair. They darken when she’s angry, and brighten when she’s happy.

He could lose himself in her eyes - and is prepared to do so, if she is receptive and reciprocative of his attentions.

Alina’s eyes narrow for a moment, flicking back and forth between his, before returning the stare, the swirling depths vivid and alluring.

Tekēhu grins wider, hoping she finds his eyes as beautiful as he finds hers - noting, with a touch of excitement, that she’s moved _closer_ , holding that connection but bridging the gap until she is just before him, his head tilting down to hold her gaze.

She is so _small_ , his Watcher - so fragile, were you to take her at appearance. He knows, from dancing, just how little she weighs, how easily he can lift and maneuver her. She has been in the Deadfire for months, now, and yet when he inhales all he can smell is wild things - flowers and trees and strange winds, memories from the mountains that birthed her.

Those thoughts come to a crashing halt the moment she touches him - her hand resting briefly on his collarbone before, seeing his grin widen, drifting down his chest.

It is _exhilarating,_ and yet _terrifying_. There is something different, with this one. This is no one-off, no follower of Ngati set to use him.

Alina is, he _hopes_ , merely as interested in him as he is in her. As a _person_ , and not a _tool_.

_Mother, I beg of you, do not let my hopes be for naught._

“It is relaxing to lose yourself in another, I say.” he sighs, quiet, not at all complaining when Alina’s hand stops it’s exploration but remains on his skin.

“I… wouldn’t know.” she admits, his attention drawn by her tongue flicking out to wet her lips, “This is a first, for me.”

Tekēhu is surprised, and yet somehow thrilled - and honored. _To have drawn her interest when no one else has, Ekera, I am blessed!_

“I am feeling… braver than usual, today. A good Captain has that effect on their crew.” he pauses, tilting his head as he watches her, “All the powers of the Deadfire have their eyes on the Watcher of Caed Nua. Tell me, is the Watcher... _watching_ anyone?”

Alina’s gaze flicks away for a moment, and his heart sinks - but then she looks back at him with bright amber eyes and a pink flush on her cheeks.

“Just you, Tekēhu.”

His heart flips, and he couldn’t help the grin that blooms if he tried.

“For once, Ngati answers my prayers.” Tekēhu’s hand comes up to grasp hers, savoring her warmth, “Captain, I would speak plainly. Are you as excited by the possible… what I mean is, if we were to-”

“Alina.”

Tekēhu pauses, blinking down at his Watcher in surprise. “Ekera?”

“I am… excited, and definitely _interested_. But please, Tekēhu, call me _Alina_.” Alina smiles up at him, eyes wide and hopeful, “And be patient with me. I have never… _ventured_ into this territory.”

“Then I shall do my very best to guide you properly, _Alina_.” he responds, heart fluttering at the brilliant smile that earns him.

And while there is much to talk about, stories he wishes to share - and things he wishes to _do_ , with her, _to_ her, for her - his Watcher is tired, and deserves rest more than anyone else.

The knowledge that she wants to be with him, that she is interested and excited and _his_ , is enough.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
